What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/A Dreamtoons Christmas
A Dreamtoons Christmas is a 60-minute Christmas special first broadcast on the NBC network on November 17, 2009, which starred the Dreamtoons characters the Goat Kids and King Julien. Plot Synopsis The Goat Kids and King Julien celebrate Christmas, while attending a amnesic Santa Claus. Full plot After a Christmas vacation trip on Madagascar with their Uncle Billy, the Goat Kids prepare to go home in a hot air balloon, but the lemur population inadvertently thwarts their departure, as they mistook them for the "red night goblin" that visits every year at that time. Immediately after that, the "goblin" showers the island with coals; Girly evades the barrage and shoots it down, but soon discovers that it was actually Santa Claus throwing coal at Julien for being naughty. The siblings realizes the crash has left Santa with amnesia, unaware of his responsibilities, and resolve to deliver all the presents for him and then use the sleigh to get them back home. However, the reindeer refuse to take orders from anyone other than Santa, forcing them to rely on Happy, Clumsy, and Uncle Billy who use Santa's magic dust to fly. Their attempts to make deliveries initially go awry, so they agree to dump the gifts at their respective post offices. However, after crashing into an apartment and unintentionally bringing joy to a little girl, they continue with the deliveries (despite the adverse conditions). Meanwhile on Madagascar, while the lemurs are presenting gifts to Julien for "Julianuary" (a holiday that lemurs celebrate in honor the island's past rulers), Santa rediscovers his ability to make toys, to the lemurs' amazement. He soon crafts gifts for all of them to enjoy, much to Julien's anger since he feels the focus is supposed to be on his antecessors; Julien decrees that all the lemurs' gifts are now his. He begins to feel depressed as he sifts through the presents alone; Santa suggests that giving someone a gift might change Julien's mood, which it does. As the night nears its end, the Goat Kids discover that they only have enough magic dust to return to Madagascar and help Santa, but they run out of dust and crash into him by mistake. This restores Santa's memory, and he thanks the Goat Kids for making his deliveries for him. However, they overlooked one last bag meant for Liechtenstein, and Santa switches to a reserve tank to make the trip in time. Despite this, the Goat Kids prepare to return home with their mom, but Julien mischievously throws a coconut at Slimmy to get back on the naughty list, causing a lump on his head and amnesia, like Santa before him. Cast Awards Home media Partnership Quotes * ---- (The Goat Kids and their uncle Billy encounters Santa's reindeer) * Girly: 'Aww, look how cute they are. * '''Uncle Billy: '''Yeah, aren't they adorable? Maybe they can handy to help Santa out to take his place by delivering toys. * '''Slimmy: '(disgusted) I'll say, unc', though I despise reindeer that much. They sicken me with their cutesy look. (The reindeer stands up to their emotion from innocence to aggressiveness over Slimmy's comment) * 'Dooner: '''What have you spoken about us, kid?! (''the goats, except Slimmy, gasps in their sock) * 'Girly: '''Now what have you made them mad this time, Slim'?! * '''Baby: '''Yeah. What big bwother do? * '''Slimmy: '(calmed) Come on, guys. Are you so cover over those miniature elks? * 'Dooner: '''Elks?! I recent that insult! * '''Slimmy: '''Well you deer have nothing against us since you are classifying as harmless and shy animals on earth. * '''Dooner: '''Yeah? We have antlers on our head to against you and your reindeer problem, donkey! * '''Slimmy: '(aggressively) Hey! Don't call me donkey, Bambi! I'm a goat! Besides I have my horns too. (TBD with his hoof) I think that'd be arranged to fight this over, proving how stupid you are. * 'Dooner: '''Oh-ho, that made me pleasure to join you in this brawl. Let's battle for it! * '''Slimmy: '''Allow me... ''(TBD) * '''Girly: Uh, Clumsy? Are you okay? * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * Category:Christmas Specials